Means for separating particles from a stream are known. For the separation of liquid droplets so-called droplet separators are used which have a variety of structures. These are, for instance, packages consisting of corrugated plates. In order to obtain an especially high efficiency these droplet separators can have relatively complicated shapes. This is especially the case if relatively small liquid droplets are to be separated from the multi-phase stream. So, for instance, so-called lamellar separators are known which are formed extremely filigranely and thus are very costly to manufacture. Furthermore, with such droplet separators the encrustation risk is relatively high.